Let's Play Math Dragons!
Summary The team goes into the video game "Math Dragons". In order to win the game, they must collect three dragon eggs before they crash into a pitfall. Synopsis Intro: New Game Room The episode begins when Milli slides down the slide to introduce herself (so does Geo and Bot). Then Milli shows one of her matching games in which two butterfly colors are the same. Shortly, Bot rolled the dice on a board game similar to Trouble board game. Math Dragons The objective is to retrieve the purple, green, and yellow dragon eggs, before the team falls into a series of traps during the virtual game. Level One They have to pass through the passageway filled with meat-eating plants and the stinky dragon, just by following the numbers in ascending order. Super Dragon Ride Milli has to reach the top of the mountain and even retrieve the purple dragon egg by riding on the Big Dragon. However, obstacles block her way as she turned her dress into the following pattern: Log, Log, and Rock. Level Two In the second passageway, the team reached the haunted house, passing through spiders, wrecking balls, and the infamous stinky dragon. Flight of Opposites Bot has to find a dragon that soars up, which is different from all the other dragons (others cause to go down). Level Three In the third and final passageway, they have to pass through a cave full of bats, volcanoes, and the stinky dragon. Chomp on the Action The number of chomps the dragon must feed equals to the numbers of sides on shapes. Geo has to use super critical thinking skills to pass those dragons. Baby Math Dragons Shape dragon (female), Pattern Dragon (male), Number Dragon (male), are all hatched once the game mission is completed successfully. Characters *Team Umizoomi **Milli **Geo **Bot *Dragons **The Stinky Dragon (Antagonist) **The Big Dragon **The Flying Dragons **The Chomping Dragons **The Baby Math Dragons (Shape dragon, Number Dragon, and Pattern Dragon) Locations *Fountain Headquarters Trivia *This is the very first time the team actually goes inside a video game, a storybook, a motion picture on television, a framed picture, or a game on a computer. This visual activity is a clone from Disney's Stanley with which Stanley jumps into "The Great Big Book of Everything." *This is the third episode to have a minor antagonist but the first to have a male antagonist. The other two were both females. Allusions *The Big Dragon's saddle on his back is very similar to the saddle on Yoshi from the Super Mario Bros. series. Skills Math Skills *Observation Skills *Differences and Similarities *Patterns *Counting *Shape Identification *High Numbers World Skills *Video Games Song *The Dragon Songs Quotes *Geo: Ooh! Check out this cool cave! **Milli: Yikes! Watch out for out for the bats! **(all duck their heads as the bats fly over them) *Milli: Quick! Shut the door! (Geo pulls a rope and a big gate lowers) **Stinky Dragon: Awww! That "stinks!" *snorts* (walks away) Gallery Let's Play Math Dragons!/Gallery Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 Category:Season 3 Episodes Category:Games Category:Quotes Category:Sports Category:Animals Category:Mammals Category:Figures Category:Mythical Creatures Category:Fictional Creatures Category:Vehicles Category:Insects Category:Birds Category:Fish Category:Seasons Category:Sauropsida Category:Locations